Jesuits
Jesuits: History http://www.reformation.org/cromwell-and-washington.html "Masonry was just a cover for the "banned" Jesuits. Before the Jesuits were "banned" by Pope Clement XIV in 1773, they had metamorphosed into Masons, so everybody just relaxed and thought that the Jesuits had self-destructed." Suppression https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suppression_of_the_Society_of_Jesus "The suppression of the Jesuits in the Portuguese Empire (1759), France (1764), the Two Sicilies, Malta, Parma, the Spanish Empire (1767) and Austria and Hungary (1782) is a complex topic. Analysis of the reasons is complicated by the political maneuvering in each country which was not carried on in the open but has left some trail of evidence. The papacy reluctantly went along with the demands of the various Catholic kingdoms involved, and advanced no theological reason for the suppression. The power and wealth of the Society of Jesus with its influential educational system was confronted by adversaries in this time of cultural change in Europe, leading to the revolutions that would follow.12 Monarchies attempting to centralize and secularize political power viewed the Jesuits as being too international, too strongly allied to the papacy, and too autonomous from the monarchs in whose territory they operated.3 By the brief Dominus ac Redemptor (21 July 1773) Pope Clement XIV suppressed the Society of Jesus, as a fait accompli and with no reasons given. Russia, Prussia, and the United States allowed the Jesuits to continue their work, and Catherine the Great allowed the founding of a new novitiate in Russia.4 Soon after their restoration by Pope Pius VII in 1814 they began returning to most of the places from which they had been expelled" https://www.ucanews.com/news/why-were-the-jesuits-suppressed/68845 Why were the Jesuits suppressed? - Reflections on the anniversary of the papal suppression "July 21 2013 marked a sad anniversary in the history of the Society of Jesus, more commonly known as the Jesuits. In 1773, they were suppressed across the world by Pope Clement XIV. Happily, 41 years later, another pope Pius VII undid the suppression, and ‘restored’ the Jesuits. This year and next year, Jesuits worldwide will commemorate these two anniversaries, and try to delve into their deeper meanings. Ever since Ignatius Loyola founded the Society in 1540 at the height of the Reformation, his ‘company’ committed itself publicly to defend the pope, pledged to go wherever he sent them." "For Europe was rapidly fragmenting into smaller nation states, based on ethnicity and religion. The ‘old religion’ was seen as a throwback to papal taxation, feudalism and superstition, while the ‘reformed faith’ stood for education, progress and self determination. A hundred years after their foundation, the Jesuits were influential in every court in Catholic Europe. They were confessors to the king, his confidential advisers. Their books and catechisms were read everywhere. Their preaching and spiritual teaching had changed the face of popular religiosity. Their schools introduced the young to the humanities and the new sciences, and trained them in opera and theater. The newly discovered regions of Asia and the Americas offered even greater opportunities for innovation. In Brazil, Paraguay and Argentina, the Jesuits set up enclaves (‘reductions’) where the native peoples could live in security and autonomy, away from the aggression of European colonialists. This the Spanish and Portuguese governments bitterly resented. In China, Jesuit missionaries had the ear of the emperor, and strove to reinterpret Catholic doctrine to an ancient and sophisticated culture (‘the Chinese Rites’). In India, they attempted unsuccessfully to convert the Mughal emperor himself. Scholars like DeNobili made inroads into Hindu philosophy and theology (‘the Malabar Rites’) trying to adapt Christian doctrine to the patterns of another civilization. These were pioneering efforts indeed, but alas, they did not always agree with Roman sensibility and practice. Jesuit innovations, made with the best of intentions and the greatest skills, ran foul of the Vatican’s obsession with control and homogeneity. It wasn’t enough to become Christian, one had to become Roman Catholic. The Chinese Rites were banned, the Malabar Rites were forbidden, and the Paraguay reductions were closed down." The Revolutionary Wars https://www.ucanews.com/news/why-were-the-jesuits-suppressed/68845 "In 1776, the American War of Independence created the first non-monarchical government in the Western world. In 1789 the French Revolution swept away France’s 800-year old monarchy, sending its rulers to the guillotine. In 1799 Napoleon threw all of Europe into turmoil, waging war, dethroning the kings of Spain and Portugal, and even imprisoning the pope. After his downfall, while Europe settled into an uneasy peace, Pius VII restored the Jesuits in 1814. But it was a new age into which the Society of Jesus was restored – the age of republicanism. This the Vatican did not understand. The papacy longed for the old feudal monarchical system, where they were overlords. When Pius VII wondered how to go about reinstating the ancien regime, his secretary of state, Ercole Consalvi’s advice was shrewd and far-sighted: “Restore the Jesuits, your Holiness.” This is how the popes put the Society to fighting a rearguard action on behalf of Rome and against republicanism. At their peak, the Jesuits advanced the cause of the Church of Rome, defended it from its aggressors -- the reformers first, the nation states of Europe later. In this sense they were used by the Roman system to promote its own agenda, and were left in the lurch when that agenda collapsed. This happened when a weak papacy capitulated to the monarchies of Europe. But the revolutions of 1688(England), of 1776 (United States), of 1789 (France) and the Napoleonic wars (1799-1815) had utterly changed Western society. They brought a new representative bourgeoisie into political power, in place of the old landed aristocracy." https://www.catholicireland.net/a-sad-and-shameful-chapter/ "In Paraguay the Jesuits had established villages of native Christians. Through a treaty with Spain in 1750 these villages came within Portuguese jurisdiction. The hope of finding rare metals within the territory of these Indian enclaves led to conflict between them and the Portuguese. The Jesuits were accused of being accomplices with the Indians for their own commercial and political advantage. Pombal, the chief minister of the crown and virtually ruler of the Portuguese dominions, accused the Jesuits of an attempt to assassinate the king. Cardinal Saldanha, Apostolic Visitor to Portugal, submitted to court pressure and agreed to the guilt of the Jesuits. Their property was confiscated, many were imprisoned and the missionaries were expelled from the Portuguese colonies." "The eighteenth century prided itself on being the age of enlightenment. The suppression of the Jesuits was greeted as a great act of enlightenment. A French literary light, D’Alembert, hailed the suppression as “an occurrence worthy to figure among the outstanding events of an age which itself would prove a landmark in the history of the human mind”. To banish the Jesuits from their predominant place in the education field was to remove one of the chief obstacles to the spread of ‘enlightenment’. Jansenists and Gallicans also rejoiced. The Jesuits were the great enemies of Jansenism. Jesuit moral theologians were accused of moral laxity. The Gallicans rejoiced because the Jesuits were noted for their obedience to Rome." Napoleonic Wars http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread325160/pg1 "In Napoleans memoirs he said “The Jesuits are a MILITARY organisation, not a religious order. Their chief is a general of an army, not the mere father abbot of a monastery. And the aim of this organization is power – power in its most despotic exercise – absolute power, universal power, power to control the world by the volition of a single man the Superior General of the Jesuits. Jesuitism is the most absolute of despotisms – and at the same time the greatest and most enormous of abuses…” To understand Napoleons wars you first need to understand the position of the Jesuit Order in Europe before his rise to power. The French had kicked out the Jesuits, Louie XIV expelled them (sparked off by a dispute over businesses the jesuits were running), Portugal under Joseph III expelled them in 1759 (for alledgedly plotting to kill the king among many other crimes), Spain expelled them 1767 under Charles III. The most powerful Catholic monarchs in the world expelled them and demanded that the Pope suppress them. So in 1773 Pope Clement XIV suppressed the Jesuits FOREVER with a Papal Bull, and so Maria Teresa, the Hapsburg Queen, expelled them from Austria. The collusion between the Jesuit Order and Napoleon had to remain a secret. Many sources mention Napoleons masonic membership in the Grand Lodge of Paris (such as Roman Catholic historian Nesta Webster). That secret nexus between the Napoleon and the Jesuits was accomplished by Illumnized Freemasonry. The connection between Jesuit Weishaupt, his Illuminati founded in the Jesuit stronghold of Bavaria, and the French Revolution is a fact of history." Nazi Germany https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesuits_and_Nazi_Germany "At the outbreak of World War II, the Society of Jesus (Jesuits) had some 1700 members in the German Reich, divided into three provinces: Eastern, Lower and Upper Germany. Nazi leaders had some admiration for the discipline of the Jesuit order, but opposed its principles. Of the 152 Jesuits murdered by the Nazis across Europe, 27 died in captivity or its results, and 43 in the concentration camps.1 Hitler was anticlerical and had particular disdain for the Jesuits. The Jesuit Provincial, Augustin Rosch, ended the war on death row for his role in the July Plot to overthrow Hitler. The Catholic Church faced persecution in Nazi Germany and persecution was particularly severe in Poland. The Superior General of the Jesuits at the outbreak of War was Wlodzimierz Ledochowski, a Pole. Vatican Radio, which spoke out against Axisatrocities, was run by the Jesuit Filippo Soccorsi." "The Nazi Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels had been a student of Jesuits, and Heinrich Himmler was impressed by the Order's organisational structure.5 Hitler wrote favourably of their influence on architecture and on himself in Mein Kampf.5 But Nazi ideology could not accept an autonomous establishment whose legitimacy did not spring from the government and it desired the subordination of the church to the State.6 According to historians Kershaw, Bullock, Evans, Fest, Phayer, Shirer and others, Hitler eventually hoped to eradicate Christianity in Germany.7 Hitler biographer Alan Bullock wrote that though Hitler was raised as a Catholic, and retained some regard for the organisational power of Catholicism, he had utter contempt for its central teachings which he said, if taken to their conclusion, "would mean the systematic cultivation of the human failure."8 Richard J. Evans wrote that Hitler believed that in the long run National Socialism and religion would not be able to co-exist, and stressed repeatedly that Nazism was a secular ideology, founded on modern science: "Science, he declared, would easily destroy the last remaining vestiges of superstition."" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesuits_and_Nazi_Germany#The_Kreisau_Circle "Among the central membership of the Circle were the Jesuit Fathers Augustin Rösch, Alfred Delp and Lothar König.42 Bishop von Preysing had contact with the group.43 The Catholic conservative Karl Ludwig von Guttenberg brought the Jesuit Provincial of Southern Germany Augustin Rösch into the Kreisau Circle, along with Alfred Delp."Category:Religion Category:Conspiracy Category:Judaislochristianity Category:Christianity